Sarah Belfry
Sarah Belfry is Eddie Cohen's ex-girlfriend and a new member of Smoosh. Sarah is a cold, antisocial vampire slayer who often gets on the nerves of the other Smoosh members for her arrogance and short temper. However, deep down she is a sensitive young woman who respects those who have proven to be stronger than her. She made her debut as a member of Smoosh in Chapter V: The Infinite Trophy Case. Bio Sarah was born and raised in Forksylvania, a bleak world where humans are losing in a civil war against a legion of vampires bent on becoming the dominant species. Ever since she was a child, Sarah was raised to be a vampire slayer: being taught how to fight, how to use a vast assortment of weapons, and, most importantly, how to suppress her emotions and become a cold and logical fighter. When she was old enough, Sarah became the leader of the Guild of Vampire Slayers, a resistance movement designed to protect humanity against vampires. One day, Sarah met a young vampire by the name of Eddie, who became the first real friend she had ever had. Sarah and Eddie began to see each other in secret regularly, and eventually became a couple. As happy as she was to be with Eddie, Sarah one day made a shocking discovery: Eddie was the son of Vladimir Cohen, the head honcho of vampires who intended to wipe out humanity. Sarah tried to convince Eddie to join the humans and stop his father from destroying them all, but out of cowardice, Eddie mysteriously disappeared. Outraged, Sarah formed a vendetta against Eddie and vowed to make him pay for abandoning her. As all hope seemed lost for humanity, Sarah eventually decided to join Smoosh, hoping that if she could get on Nintendoki's good side he would help her liberate the humans. What Sarah did not know is that Eddie was now also a member of Smoosh. Sarah decided to put her revenge on hold when Eddie promised that he would return to Forksylvania and help her overthrow Vladimir, but she's still skeptical as to whether or not he'll live up to his promise. Abilities and Weapons As an average human, Sarah has no special powers or magical abilities. Instead, she relies on years of training and experience in battle. While she is capable of fighting bare-handed, she prefers to use weapons to get the job done, such as her trusty whip. Sarah is also able to perservere in a fight out of sheer determination, being taught never to give up or surrender, even if the outcome was death. Character Theme TCG Card Text Human - Warrior - Smoosh ♀ Bonus: 2 Cost: 3 3/2/4 Affinity: Whips When Eddie Cohen is in play, Sarah is +2/+0/+0. Trivia -Sarah Belfry is named after Simon Belmont, the most famous protagonist from the Castlevania games. -Sarah's homeworld, Forksylvania, is a portmanteau of Transylvania and Forks, the hometown of the main characters from Twilight. Category:Characters Category:Smoosh